Conventionally, a hinge structure for use in folding mobile terminals has a dummy hinge 5 that is located as it protrudes from one of the cases of a mobile terminal device, and fixed to such location. Thus, the mobile terminal device is assembled while the other case is deformed when the other case, in which the dummy hinge 5 is unfixed, is built in the device. Therefore, this results in poor assemblability, sometimes breakage of the case, thereby making it unusable, and a factor for reduced productivity.
A related art associated with a hinge structure for use in folding mobile terminals includes “portable terminal device and hinge module incorporating fixing structure of portable terminal device”, which is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The patent disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is one in which two cases are rotatably connected by inserting a hinge module from a connecting portion located at the center side of its hinge axis toward a connecting portion located at the end side of the hinge axis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2005-344763